Once a Sinner
by Athena A. Caruso
Summary: When they thought all was calm, the Senshi have to deal with a much stronger evil than they have ever faced before. Their own sins. Read and Review if you wish. Hints of Yuri and Mild Language.
1. Lust

Once a Sinner

Disclaimer: if I owned Sailor Moon, I wouldn't be writing this. But, some characters are copyrighted by me (the original ones). I will be forced to move to legal action if they're plagiarized. Oh and the attacks of certain people, they're copyright Ragnarok Online. I got lazy and unoriginal.

AN: This happens sometime after the battle with Galaxia.

Chapter 1 

_My name is Usagi Tsukino…I am 17 years old now, and just when we thought Galaxia was the last battle we would probably ever face… we are faced with a new challenge…but it doesn't seem like much…Right?_

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, the cherry blossoms were at their peak in blooming and the Sailor Senshi…or what used to be the Sailor Senshi were under the biggest tree they could find. It was a typical picnic, Usagi would be fighting over the food, while Minako and Rei watched her giving up on their portions, and Makoto was sitting by herself.

"Mako-chan! Why are you sitting by yourself? Come eat!" Usagi yelled between mouthfuls.

Makoto lifted her head up and looked at Usagi, she was cheerful as usual, "I just haven't spoken to Ami in a while, and I wonder if she's okay!"

Everyone stopped for a moment, realizing that Ami hadn't spoken to any of them in a while. Minako went into a pensive state for a moment before jumping up.

"Guys, we should go over to her house and storm her room!"

Everyone paused, kind of stunned, but they all ended up nodding in consensus. Ami needed them to raid her house, even if it was rude in the slightest. Luna and Artemis stirred from their nap up in the tree and joined the Senshi as they began to move out.

"Where are we going?"

Usagi turned to see Luna being snuggled by Artemis, as she was trying to get some answers. She couldn't help but think this was absolutely adorable.

"We're going to Ami's house, we're worried so we're going to rudely storm in unexpected!"

The two cats leaped up on their respective owner's shoulders and they moved out.

The walk wasn't exactly a long one, and they all knew exactly where the famous Mizuno Ami lived. It was only the largest house on the street, and the loneliest. Usagi leaped around the sidewalk, around her friends as they chatted amongst themselves. Usagi was happy; finally, it was peaceful at last. There were no negaverse or sailor Senshi gone bananas…it was peaceful.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?"

The other girls turned to Makoto who was apparently cupping her ear to listen to something. Rei and Minako ended up joining her in listening for whatever she had heard. All they could hear was the sounds of the city. Usagi didn't actually bother to try, assuming that Makoto just heard a random strange noise. She often heard those, everyone did.

"There it was again!" Makoto insisted, "Did you hear it?"

The others didn't and shook their heads. Makoto began to get frustrated and just hung her head.

They arrived at the gates, stared at the mansion in a moment of slight envy then rung the doorbell. A voice came from the garden and Ami appeared at the gates. There was something obviously wrong, as she was wheelchair bound with a cast around one of her legs.

"Ami! What happened?" Makoto jumped before anyone else had the chance to speak.

Ami was slightly flustered realizing that her attempts to hide her ailments from her friends had failed. She smiled and just opened the gates, backing her wheelchair up to avoid breaking her leg some more with the wrought iron.

The other Senshi immediately crowded around Ami, she got a little embarrassed. Ami felt someone grab her wheelchair and begin to wheel it towards the house. The Senshi were chatting amongst them before a figure came to the door. A young girl about the same age as they were came out from the house, with a broom and a bandana to keep her hair out of her face. Her hair was curling outwards at the ends, and she seemed to have a pretty nice look to her. She had headphones on and the Senshi could almost hear the lyrics above the screeching guitars on the track.

"Sorry ladies, I just mopped the floor so you'll have to wait a while before you can get in," she said.

Everyone turned to Ami, wondering who this girl was.

"Oh guys, meet Kiyoko-san, she's my temporary caretaker," Ami said gesturing to the girl whose uniform seemed extremely similar to their own.

"I think I've seen you in the hallways, nice to meet you," Kiyoko gave her outstretched hand.

Politely the other Senshi shook it, but each and every one of them felt a little jolt of insecurity as they did. Luna and Artemis backed off of the mystery girl who had begun to walk down to the gate. Ami waved goodbye, and Makoto began to wave before noticing that Ami's face had become beet red. Luna jumped down from Usagi's shoulder and across the ground grabbing Makoto's sock and pulling at it.

Luna motioned it with her head; she wanted to talk to her, probably about Ami's reaction to Kiyoko leaving.

"Hey guys, Luna and I are going to smell the flowers!" Makoto said picking the black kitty up and heading over to a random flowerbed.

"Of course you would pick the pink flowers," Luna said slightly in jest.

Makoto laughed a bit before getting a bit serious, "Did you notice that, Luna?"

Luna nodded, "I did, and as far as we were all concerned, Ami doesn't like women in that respect! Unless she's suddenly changed."

"It wasn't just that…that wasn't an expression of love."

"I noticed that too…"

Makoto turned around to see the other Senshi questioning why the brunette wasn't actually smelling the flowers, and just standing there staring straight ahead at the fencing. Makoto suddenly jerked down and smelled the flowers, or pretended to. These had a rather putrid scent to them.

Minako also noticed Ami's beet red face, but her droned-look as well. She knelt down, and went close so just a whisper could be shared between the two.

"Ami, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ami continued to stare at the gate for a second longer, seeing Kiyoko linger just a moment longer, then she snapped out of it and looked at Minako and nodded. The blonde stood up and took helm of the wheelchair and began to push it nearer to the gate, and noticed that Ami was so into seeing where Kiyoko was going. Was this love…? No it couldn't be, Ami wasn't gay.

"Hey Ami…I know this seems really personal, but you're really beet red around your caretaker," Minako tried to put it as tactfully as she could.

Ami flared, and covered her cheeks, "Oh gosh, I've been doing that a lot lately. I don't know what it is."

Minako looked down at the really well kept lawn, "Love, perhaps?"

"No way!" Ami said a little too loud, "I mean…it couldn't be… I don't know her."

Minako began to consider Ami just might be after her for looks, but that's slightly shallow. Ami twiddled her thumbs as she sat kind of uncomfortably around Minako, while Minako was contemplating about her friend's sudden crush on a girl. Ami suddenly felt a shot of absolute agony pass through her broken leg, like someone was taking a burning hot blade right through where it was broken.

Minako jumped, in fear that she might have caused it, "Ami! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The blonde's fear triggered everyone else's who was pulled out of the conversations they had started and they quickly headed for their blue-haired friend. Ami looked like she wanted to rip off her cast, Minako was almost frightened, she hadn't seen her friend in this much pain since Galaxia. Usagi was panicking for a second, she didn't usually know what to do and this was no different. Rei suddenly sensed a source of evil coming from Ami's cast, which was weird; a cast was usually something that was good.

"Guys, do you sense that too?" Rei said reassuring herself.

Everyone else closed their eyes for a second, as their sensory wasn't as in tune as Rei's. Ami's pain began to dissipate and she attempted to sense whatever Rei was talking about. As soon as she closed her eyes, she saw something in her mind and a headache joined the pain in her leg.

"Oh God, where is her caretaker? She would know what to do!" Minako said standing up, almost losing Artemis from on top of her shoulder.

As Ami writhed, in between gripping the side of her head and attempting to get to her cast, Artemis spotted a sticker on her wheelchair.

"Do I smell an emergency phone number?" Artemis said jumping off onto the wheelchair, attempting to read the number.

Usagi looked around at everyone, "Does anyone have a cell phone?"

Everyone looked around, slightly dumbstruck.

"I don't care if the floor's still wet! I'm going in, guys and calling Kiyoko!" Rei said slightly righteous.

Artemis ended up just peeling off the sticker and following Rei into the house, while the others tried to calm their agitated friend. Rei entered the house and immediately sensed that evil again, but stronger than it was on the cast. Why was everything that had to do with Ami being evil? As she stepped into the house further, she almost stepped into a puddle. She looked around shocked, seeing the floor of the house was covered in at least one inch of water. What the hell was going on here?

"Artemis! What is this?" Rei said splashing around trying to find the phone.

Artemis jumped to an elevator surface, away from the water, "I'm not sure Rei, but I don't think Ami likes swimming in her front hallway!"

Rei swung open the front door, trying to let the water out. The other Senshi immediately began to realize what evil Rei was talking about. Luna jumped off of Usagi's shoulder and onto Ami's lap.

"Guys, this may just be a hunch but you may or may not have to transform soon!"

They all sighed, hoping the last time they had to be with Galaxia, but they guessed wrong. There was new evil, but apparently it was just messing with Ami's house…it couldn't possibly be as big…or stronger than Galaxia. Rei continued onwards in the house and noticed something extremely out of place in the study. A six-foot staff, extremely ornate, wings and pointy things and although it was out of place, Rei couldn't help but admire it. Wait.

Ami didn't have a staff.

"You found me. I guess you don't have to find the phone anymore."

Rei jumped back, and Kiyoko emerged from nowhere, with an extremely evil aura around her. Artemis shouted from the closest elevator surface.

"TRANSFORM, REI!"

Rei flinched; maybe she was a little bit rusty being Sailor Mars. Kiyoko waited, beside her staff, which was much taller than she was. Kiyoko was a tiny girl compared to Rei, even.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

Back outside, the others heard Rei shout as she had left the door open. They too decided it was time once more to transform. Ami got frustrated even though she was in absolute agony; she had left her pen upstairs. She couldn't transform even if she wanted to.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make up!"

Rei took Kiyoko's waiting almost as an insult. She had to be patient though, if she didn't it was almost like she was asking this strange kid to kill her.

"Who are you?" Rei asked, her were fists clenched.

"My name is Ito, Ito Kiyoko."

Rei wasn't expecting that kind of answer. More so, she was expecting some ridiculously long name and something about evil demons and Negaverse and most of that Jazz. Kiyoko waved her rod in front of her and a little mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"But I am also Lust."

Rei got confused for a moment, Lust? She tried to understand where this girl was coming from, but no avail. Lust? She couldn't get over that. It was almost funny.

Kiyoko's grin turned into a frown, "I hope you find this funny."

Makoto, Minako and Usagi were ready for battle, and then they remembered that Ami was sitting behind them, looking pretty helpless. Her pain had dissipated, and she had calmed down a bit.

"QUAGMIRE!"

"Quag- what?" Usagi said, what was happening inside?

Makoto and Minako nodded, "We're going to go inside, Usagi you stay with Ami!"

Ami felt like some sort of charity case, having her own Princess take care of her.

"Earth Spike!"

As Makoto and Minako approached the door, the ground from beneath them rumbled, and spikes from the ground blocked their entrance. They also missed impaling the two by inches.

"God, what is this?"

Luna didn't recognize this type of magic at all.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

One of the bay windows blew out, with none other than the caretaker just barely dodging Rei's attack. They all noticed the insanely large staff that the girl was carrying. Ami jumped from her seat, completely in shock that her own caretaker was creating this havoc.

Makoto got angry, almost immediately; this girl was the source of the evil? No wonder Ami was acting strange.

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

Kiyoko was caught by surprise, almost.

"Magic Rod."

Kiyoko tapped her staff into the ground and the red crystal at the end of the staff absorbed Jupiter's attack. They gasped; this wasn't looking good at all. Luna disapproved of her own thoughts for a moment but went skittering across the lawn towards the house. Usagi and Ami watched where Luna was going and saw Luna jump for one of the open windows on the top floor of the house. Ami gasped, realizing that Luna was looking for her pen. Could she actually transform in this state?

"It must be okay, if Luna's doing it…" Ami said to herself.

Luna appeared at the window once more, with Ami's pen. The Black kitty jumped for her dear life into a tree below her, Usagi and Ami kind of cringed. Luna jumped from the tree and skittered across the lawn once more, throwing the pen at Ami, as she got closer.

"Do it Ami!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"

Makoto and Minako looked in shock and slight anger, she had a broken leg and she was still transforming. Kiyoko was extremely powerful, neither of them really knew if Ami could do much. Ami finished transforming and it took everyone a minute to absorb, that she was standing perfectly fine.

It clicked with Rei, "Hey! Her leg wasn't broken at all!"

Ami looked down at her leg, and moved it around for a moment, "Wow."

The Senshi sighed with a moment of relief, and Kiyoko was getting angry. 'These kids don't know what they're up against.'

"Ami-chan…" Kiyoko said in a rather seductive voice.

Ami turned her head, as she was trying to get out her computer and she saw the strange attractive glow in Kiyoko's eyes.

"Yes…come here."

Ami shook her head; the others were kind of shocked. What magic was this?

Minako had enough of this, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Kiyoko had enough as well, "Wall of Fog."

The attack went straight for Kiyoko, but a wall of thick fog appeared just in time for the attack to slow down to a dead stop.

"Damnit!" Minako cursed.

"I am Lust, but also Ito Kiyoko the sage of destruction."

"A what?" Usagi got lost in her introduction. 'Sage of Destruction?'

Ami snapped out of her little trance and got her blue goggles on in time. She tried to process Kiyoko as fast as she could. There was no sign of evil anywhere on Kiyoko.

"What's wrong Ami?" Usagi said, as everyone began to panic.

"There is no evil, it says! Kiyoko's a good person!" Ami said confused.

Minako thought to herself for a moment, was that her computer talking? Or Ami?

Kiyoko laughed, "Evil, I'm not evil. I'm Lust, and I have Ami under my spell already."

They turned a little bit shocked, under what spell? Rei once again tried to think, but couldn't figure out who Lust actually was. Usagi, for a nice change, jumped.

"Lust is one of the seven sins!" Usagi said, remembering what she had read once. Usagi? Read?

Rei wanted to shoot herself that Usagi was able to figure it out before she was able to. Kiyoko walked to Ami who was shaking in her boots, quite literally. Kiyoko waved her hand in front of the Senshi of water's face, and immediately Ami turned red all over again.

"Stop that!" Makoto said, before realizing what she had said.

"Make me," Kiyoko said, getting closer to Ami and kissing her on the lips.

Everyone stood, slightly disgusted and a little more surprised than anything. Ami fell to her knees, completely under Kiyoko's spell.

"I have a new little slave, guys!" Kiyoko said slightly gleefully.

Makoto cursed under her breath, before charging towards Kiyoko at full speed and punching her right in the side of the head. It was easy, a little too easy for what they had just faced a few minutes before.

"Ow!" Kiyoko said stumbling a bit backwards, "I guess my physical fighting isn't my forte."

Kiyoko waved her wand and disappeared, realizing that Makoto could beat her to a bloody pulp if she tried.

It was time to clean up the mess they had made of the garden. They didn't know how they were going to clean up the mess of the earth spikes sitting right outside the front door, and the one-inch of water flooding the house. Ami was still shocked, her lips felt tingly…really tingly.

"Hey Ami."

Ami looked up and saw Makoto, who had seemingly grown taller since they saw each other a few weeks ago. Ami looked down and saw Makoto wearing big boots and she was wearing only loafers. Ami felt herself getting all nervous and flustered, and she covered her cheeks again.

"Hm?" Makoto was curious about her friend's flustered expression.

Ami looked up and her eyes met with Makoto's big green eyes. Makoto blushed a bit, causing Ami to blush a bit more than she was already. Rei and Minako attempted to get the earth spikes out of the way of the door, and Usagi joined in by smacking it with what she called 'the spade of justice'.

"Mako-chan…" Ami said locked in her gaze.

Makoto remained silent, and swallowed heavily.

"HEY GUYS!" Usagi cried out, waving the spade of justice, "Wanna lend us a hand at moving these things?"

The two snapped out of each other's gaze, and laughed. They joined the rest of the team at breaking apart the Earth spikes. They eventually just broke apart from Usagi repeatedly hitting it with a spade. Rather, the spade of justice.


	2. Greed, Gluttony and Wrath

Once a Sinner

* * *

Disclaimer: if I owned Sailor Moon, I wouldn't be writing this. But, some characters are copyrighted by me (the original ones). I will be forced to move to legal action if they're plagiarized. Oh and the attacks of certain people, they're copyright Ragnarok Online. I got lazy and unoriginal.

AN: This happens sometime after the battle with Galaxia.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Haruka!"

The sleepy blonde rolled out of bed, onto the floor. After cursing for a moment about her back, she was greeted with many kisses on her cheeks and lips. Her partner, with her beautiful green locks of hair knelt over her body.

"Good morning!"

Haruka sat up and looked at herself, realizing she wasn't really wearing much. Maybe her bra and underwear, but even those were half off. She immediately placed blame on her lover, Michiru.

"Why are we up so early? It's Saturday." Haruka said as she yawned.

Michiru sighed, "You were the one talking in your sleep. I couldn't even have a decent sleep since you were mumbling something about some sins."  
"I was?" Haruka said, slightly clueless.

Michiru hugged her clueless girlfriend, "Yes, you were. Don't jinx the peace we have now."

Haruka hugged back before kissing her on the cheek and standing up, "We always have to be ready you know!"

"I know that."

Haruka began to walk to her dresser to find some clothes, but ended up having her underwear fall down and trip her. Michiru cringed and crawled over to Haruka's side, as she face planted after she tripped.

"You okay?"

Haruka stood back up, "I'm half-naked and great, Michiru-chan!"

The two had gotten ready, for whatever either of them had in mind to do that day. Probably go off and find some romantic place, and just sit and bask in whatever the environment may be. Haruka found her favourite suit, her beige one with her little tie, just to further the thought that she might be a boy at heart. Michiru just found a cute skirt and top and they headed outside.

"Gaah! Help me!"

Immediately they knew that Haruka's sleep-talk was probably the premonition to what lay around the corner for them. Haruka spotted a dog chasing after the source of the scream, false alarm.

The two got in the car and began to back out of the driveway, when they heard another scream.

"I hope this is another rabid dog," Haruka mumbled.

The two spotted a girl wearing the same uniform as the inner Senshi, and she walked down the street and they could almost sense that she was a little out of place.

"I think the peace is gone, Haruka."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

The shrine was quiet that day, and Rei was busy sweeping the stairs. Rei was quite happy, they had gotten rid of Kiyoko for the time being and they could concentrate on studies more than anything. Rei finished sweeping the stairs, and began to her way up the stairs.

'This new enemy, I don't think she's alone…but we have to wait for the others to appear. I mean…Usagi mentioned seven sins, and that was just Lust,' Rei thought to herself.

Lost in her train of thought, she miss-stepped and slipped. She tried to stop her tumbling with her broom, but instead someone had caught her. She looked up to see two blonde girls holding her up, and preventing her from falling any further.

"Hey, are you okay?" The taller one asked.

Rei got flustered; she wasn't usually this clumsy, "Oh! Yes!" She said as she stood up.

The two girls smiled and laughed.

Rei invited her saviours into the shrine for tea; they were going to come up to pray anyway. It came as a surprise to her that people were actually coming to pray, as they usually just come to buy charms for everyday use. Rei looked at the two, they were evidently good friends. It took a few seconds to realize that a) they were in their uniforms and b) it was her private school's uniforms.

"Hey, you go to my school!"

They blinked and recognized Rei. The taller one smiled, "I recognize you, your name is Hino Rei, right?"  
Rei nodded as she waited for the water to boil, "Um, this sounds bad but I Don't know your names."

The two girls looked at each other, and the taller one stood up and bowed.

"My name is Takahashi Kaori."

"Mine is Sugiyama Kohana, pleased to finally get acquainted with you Hino-san."

Rei was shocked at their etiquette; it was almost better than Ami's at a big dinner. Rei poured the tea, and noticed they were slowly inching towards each other. Rei put the teapot down and sat as prim and proper as she could, to try and match their manners.

"Oh we must pay you for this tea, it's wonderful!"

Rei smiled and shook her head, "It's free! It's the shrine's tea."

Kaori rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a ridiculous amount of yen, "Are you sure? We can pay for it."

Kohana sat and just watched Kaori rummage her pockets and try to get Rei to accept the money. Rei continued to refuse, how could she accept money?

"If you don't accept it, I'll give you more," Kaori said as a checkmate.

Rei sighed, "I really…"

"You could use it for high school fees or even university!"

Rei looked down, "That's an awful lot of money, I can't accept that much."

Kaori sagged, slightly disappointed. Kohana put her hand on her shoulder, and looked up at Rei.

"No one's ever refused that amount of yen before, you really are something, Rei."

Rei suddenly felt really insecure.

The two girls stood up and began to walk out of the shrine, Rei felt guilty. Kaori seemed like it broke her heart that Rei didn't accept the yen. She began to wonder how she got enough yen in her pocket to fund the rest of high school and all of university if she so chose to go. It began to get very suspicious, were these girls thieves?

"Hey!" Rei said getting up and running after them, "I'll accept it if you tell me where you got the money!"

Kohana and Kaori turned, and just shook their heads.

"What? I want to clear your names in my mind! I don't want to think you stole that money!"

Kaori turned, and just smiled.

"Huh?"

Kohana faced Rei as well, "You let your guard down, Sailor Mars."

Haruka and Michiru had transformed into Sailor Uranus and Neptune as soon as the girl began to direct her attacks towards them. The girl had short black hair and it lay straight against her tan complexion.

"Who are you?" Haruka yelled at the girl.

The girl giggled, and created a large shadow in front of her.

"What is that?" Michiru whispered to Haruka.

"I don't know…"

The girl continued to giggle, and the shadow revealed a massive broad sword, black in colour except for the blade. The blade was contorted and cut like it had a hook at the end. The girl began to walk slowly towards the two Senshi, but a car began to race towards her. Neither of the Senshi recognized the car, so they assumed it was just some punk kid drunk in the morning.

"Don't drink and drive."

The girl swung her massive blade into the air and then slammed it down into the ground right before the car was even close. The car was forced into a stop before a great green light shone from where the sword landed and tore the car in two. The force caused the car's engine to explode, and take the rest of the car with it.

"That was cruel, but I guess the driver deserved it for trying to hit her."

The girl remained clean after the explosion, not even a piece of shrapnel had caused a scrape on her. She smiled at Haruka and Michiru, before continuing to approach them.

Rei stood in shock at the two girls who were now smirking, and Kaori began to walk towards Rei. Rei backed up, frightened, but she didn't show it. Kaori took out the yen once more, and waved it almost right in front of the Senshi's face.

"You want the money?" Kaori said getting creepily close to Rei's face.

The blonde placed the yen in Rei's hand, but only to moment's later slash Rei's palm along with the money with a dagger. The dagger was amazingly beautiful, even if it had blood on it now. The hilt had gold trim with red jewels on it, and there were two of them. They were able to make Rei become slightly bedazzled in them, even though material items never usually fazed Rei too much.

"A girl aspiring to become the head priestess shouldn't worry so much about pretty daggers…" Kohana said approaching the wounded girl, "Maybe she should be worrying what's going to happen to that Shrine of hers."

Rei stood up, "No stop!" she said trying to tackle down Kohana before she did anything to the shrine.

"You should do your research, dearest, I'm not the attacker," Kohana said while being pinned down by Rei.

Rei turned around just in time to see Kaori jump at one of the wooden pillars of the shrine, kick it and do a back flip off of it. The shrine didn't move for a second, at least not until she snapped her fingers. The pillar came tumbling down and with it the roof and a few other pillars. Rei cringed, she was glad no one was in there.

"Rei!"

The raven-haired girl turned to look at the stairs, and saw her friends – the other inner Senshi –rushing up. The two girls, just stayed put, and watched her friends come closer and closer. The other Senshi stopped and looked.

'That's the same uniform as Rei's…maybe they're just bullies.' Minako thought to herself.

Kaori looked down at Rei, then back up at the other Senshi, "Hey! You must be her friends!"

The other Senshi looked at Rei and then the collapsed part of the shrine, and then back up at Kaori.

"Allow me to introduce myself."

The others remained on their guard and ready to grab their transformation pen if it was necessary. Rei just shook her head slowly, as Kohana remained pinned underneath her.

"I'm Greed."

Kohana reeled back for a second, then kicked Rei off with both her feet and stood up, "and I'm Gluttony."

"At your service," they said in a creepy unison.

The Senshi whipped out their pens but as they did Kohana took out her bow and arrow with four arrows ready to be fired. Kaori walked slowly over to Kohana and placed a kiss on her cheek, before they both put their hands up, palm facing the four Senshi.

"METEOR STORM!" The two girls said in unison.

A circle enclosed the four Senshi, with a barrier that wouldn't let them out. Rei watched helplessly as her friends were about to be smothered with giant flaming rocks. Rei couldn't think of anything else.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

The girls attempted desperately to get out, but they realized they might have to blast whatever meteor comes at them.

"Transforming doesn't happen in the magic and alchemical circle, only what the circle was told to help direct at the beginning of the spell. In other words…" Kaori began.

"You're screwed," Kohana finished.

Kaori laughed for a moment, and turned to see a giant flame arrow dangerously close.

"SHIT!"

Kaori and Kohana struggled to move out of the casting position, but no avail, and got a giant fire bolt right in their backs. After a short scream coming from both of them, the circle around the other scouts shattered on the ground beneath them. They sighed in relief that they escaped, but before anything else:

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Moon Eternal…Make up!"

The Senshi transformed as Rei stood over the collapsed girls, they weren't as hard to beat as Kiyoko apparently. Rei pinned the two down with her knee on their hips, and one hand around each of their necks. They seemed a little too groggy to get out of the awkward position. Kohana opened her eyes, and saw Rei stare down at them.

"What are you going to do? Kill us?"

Rei shook her head, "I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

Kaori was surprised that she couldn't move underneath Rei's grip, "Grrr…"

The other Senshi joined looming over the two girls that had attempted to kill them; their pride had been wounded more than anything. Both of them looked at Rei as if to say 'just kill us and get it over with'.

"Come on, talk then!" Rei said tightening the grip around their necks.

Ami scratched her head as she put on her goggles, "I don't think asphyxiation is going to get any answers out of them."

Kaori struggled for a moment then smiled, "WRATH!"

The Senshi just stared for a moment, confused.

"World…Shaking!" Haruka cried out trying to defend her house and Michiru of course.

The attacks didn't make too much of a dent on the girl and she just continued to approach the house until all three of them heard 'WRATH' being screamed throughout the massive city. The girl smiled, and blew a kiss to both of them and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Uhh…" Haruka said, dumbfounded.

Michiru hit Haruka in the back of the head, "Let's go!"

"Right!"

"Haha…you're going to die a stupid, 'justice-filled' death, Sailor Senshi,"

Rei flinched then felt a very unsettled murmur around the shrine. She could still hear the holy mirror shaking from inside. Usagi shivered slightly, also feeling the murmur along with the other scouts. Rei unconsciously let go of the two sins, but she didn't realize it until they had both gotten up and were leaning against a nearby wooden pillar.

"Wrath is going to kill you all, or at least make you suffer which is great too."

Ami once again got the strange message that there was no evil in these two girls.

Kohana turned to Kaori and whispered something in her ear, and then a green orb appeared in her hand. Makoto noticed this and was about to pounce on her when Kohana used the orb on her and Kaori. The wounds on the two girls healed, and they began to chat amongst themselves. A cloud passed over the shrine causing dark shadows to be cast from the trees and pillars.

"Your love is probably what made you lose to them, it's really distracting."

Kaori turned to see her friend appear out from the shadow of the wooden pillar. She nodded her existence and went back to romancing with Kohana.

The Senshi were ready to her on, at least until they saw the size of the sword. It was massive, taller than all of them. It could easily slice them in half, lengthwise.

"Are you ready to experience my wrath, Senshi of the Innermost planets?"

Kohana bowed her head, "Are you going to kill them? Or make them suffer?"

"Suffer for now, I guess."

The dark-haired girl that had emerged from the shadows swung her sword and pointed it to the sky. Then slammed it down straight into the ground. Nothing happened for moments.

"My name is Nakamura Amaya, but you can call me wrath."

Makoto saw it happening so fast, but it seemed like it was going to last for a year. A bolt of darkness slammed the ground in front of the inner Senshi and they jumped back.

"Heh, I knew you'd do that."

A bolt, or rather five came crashing down after the first one, four of the Senshi dodged it, but surprisingly the most agile was hit head on.

"Makoto!"

Ami stared in disbelief, her best friend was bleeding from the head and stunned. Ami rushed to her side, pleading for her to answer.

"Mako-chan, please!"

Amaya hung her head; she had almost killed someone in one hit! It was rather disappointing. The other Senshi were outraged.

"Venus Love me Chain!"

"Love this!" Amaya said, swinging the giant sword right as the Chain came close enough.

Minako cursed, but realized her attack had still made a difference, but less so than it could have. Ami felt Makoto stir in her arms, and the blank daze went to a stare full of frustration. She asked Ami to lift her up so she could see what was happening, and Ami complied. Makoto and Ami watched as their friends pummelled the one who seemed unstoppable.

"Mako-chan…does it hurt a lot?"

Makoto cringed, 'I want to say no…but that's a lie…' "Ugh…"

Ami lifted her bangs, and checked the found on her head; there were no signs of skull fracture or anything. Makoto sighed feeling the blue-haired doctor-to-be check her wound.

"Heh, you may have gotten us now…"

Ami's attention was immediately diverted to Amaya who was at rest for a moment. The other Senshi stood cautiously as Amaya stood at rest some more. Kaori and Kohana stood in the background almost at rest as well, even though they were rather into the fight.

"Plight!"

Amaya slammed her sword down and a great quake occurred followed by a blast of dark purple light shooting towards the ground, towards Makoto.

"MAKOTO!" The other Senshi cried.

Ami did without thinking, and pushed the Senshi of lightning and nature out of the way. The full blast hit the petite girl hard, front and centre. She felt her body numb, as she fell to the ground.

Amaya snapped her fingers and the three sins began to disappear. But Usagi looked over angrily, only to notice Kohana mouth 'I'm sorry'.

Makoto felt the wound on her head sear with pain, before she fell backwards into the running catch of Minako's arms. Makoto blacked out moments later, but not before she mumbled something under her breath.

Ami fell to the ground; knees first and collapsed. There was little blood, and everyone else for sure thought she was dead.

"…H-help…me."


End file.
